<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【新春24H】【佐鸣】Flag千万条，不倒第一条-小丸子冲锋号 by atatamori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662923">【新春24H】【佐鸣】Flag千万条，不倒第一条-小丸子冲锋号</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori'>atatamori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>佐鸣 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【新春24H】【佐鸣】Flag千万条，不倒第一条-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【新春24H】【佐鸣】Flag千万条，不倒第一条-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.goinner{display:none;}<br/>.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}<br/>.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}<br/>.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="m-title">
      <h2>
        <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
      </h2>
      <p><span class="tt-iconhov"><span class="tt-icon"></span></span><br/>            </p>
    </div>
    <div class="m-nav">
      <p></p>
      <div class="sixin">
        <p>
          <a class="f-icon" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace"></a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="guidang">
        <p>
          <a class="f-icon" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view"></a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="sch">
        <p>
          <a class="f-icon" href="#"></a>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="m-link">
      <p></p>
      <div class="link-btn">
        <p>
          <a href="#"></a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="sch-box"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <ul>
                    
                    <li><a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></li>
                    
                    <li><a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></li>
                    
                    <li><a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></li>
                    
                </ul>
</div><div class="g-mn">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-about">
    <p></p>
    <div class="hovbg"></div>
  </div>
</div><a class="face" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">
    
  </a><div class="txt">
  <p>佛系本系</p>
</div><div class="popupbox article">
  <p></p>
  <div class="box">
<p></p><div class="cont"><p><br/>					</p>
<p></p><div class="text"><h2><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c7907192">【新春24H】【佐鸣】Flag千万条，不倒第一条</a></h2>

<p></p><blockquote><p>24h活动|6k5</p>
<p><strong>先婚后爱/半架空（忍者在现代）</strong></p></blockquote><p>沙雕文。<span>过年玩得太野，只写了一半_(:з」∠)_，会补上的</span></p>
<p>祝大家身体健康、宅得开心啦</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Flag千万条，不倒第一条 上</strong></p>
<p>第一次见联姻对象的那天，佐助默默转头问鼬：“哥，不是说姓宇智波的都眼神绝佳？你最近去看过眼科吗？”</p>
<p>对面坐着个与他年纪相仿的男人，正对水门痛心发问：“爸！老妈说过那么多次‘我是从垃圾桶里捡来的’，我从没信过……原来是真的？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>宇智波鼬与波风水门彼此对视一眼，都看到了对方深藏在微笑下的mmp。</p>
<p>“不对啊！”两人同时发问，“你们不是早就有感情基础了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>感情基础从哪儿来的？</p>
<p>很简单。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十五岁忍者结业考试的那一天，宇智波佐助站在高楼之上俯瞰全城。</p>
<p>新年夜，路上车水马龙，房上张灯结彩，人质像只蚕蛹被吊在第137楼的窗户外头。狂风把佐助的黑发吹得像狂舞的氢气小人，但颜值让他仿若电影主角吸尽了人质爱慕的眼神。</p>
<p>一秒后，佐助表情淡定，动作酷炫，从天台一跃而下。</p>
<p>又是一秒，随着一句激动到失音的“别！”，佐助被一人拦腰抱住，刹不住车的速度让两人直接在大厦墙面疯狂滚动，并堪堪落到受害人的面前——</p>
<p>拥吻作一团。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>卧！槽！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等两个人终于挣扎着把手脚解开时，在场的三人都陷入了稀里糊涂的沉默。</p>
<p>“那个……”鸣人一边捂住自己被撞痛的鼻子，一边因为酸痛而努力忍泪。他憋着哭腔尽职尽责地劝人：“大过年的，怎么就想不开呢？有什么伤心的和我说，我陪你去迪士尼也行啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>佐助嘶着气摸自己的上嘴唇，就见指尖上果然沾了血迹。嘴巴痛极，说不出话。但心里狂怒，亟待发泄。</p>
<p>所以他二话不说就扯住了这小子的衣领，试图用锋利的眼神逼后者清醒一点：你眼睛白长的么？看不见我和你一样能直接站在高楼墙壁上么？！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但生理泪水这个东西，自古以来就爱坑硬汉。譬如嘴被磕破了、鼻子被撞了……都是能让猛男落泪的人间利器。</p>
<p>监视屏后头，三位点评老师看着眼前“两位帅哥在激情拥吻后，含泪深情对视”的韩剧款恋人重逢，一时相顾无言。年轻人，呵，谈起恋爱来不分场合。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半晌后，大蛇丸率先阴阳怪气，“还说最了解自己的弟子。连弟子早恋了都一无所知。”</p>
<p>自来也暴跳如雷：“你就知道了？”</p>
<p>纲手露出局外人的笑容：“都是要做亲家的人了，何必还针锋相对？”</p>
<p>两人同时一惊，异口同声：“想都不要想！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>再看屏幕那头，“小情侣”还在毫无默契地瞪眼。</p>
<p>鸣人吸了吸鼻子，困惑地问：“怎么了？你不喜欢迪士尼？那我请你吃拉面？”他犹豫着做出艰难的退让，“……汉堡，也成。”</p>
<p>佐助哆嗦着剧痛的嘴唇，半晌，憋出个不甚熟练的白眼。</p>
<p>“你这个人，”鸣人捂着鼻子龇牙，丝毫不把自己当陌生人地苦口婆心，“要多沟通呀！不要什么都憋在心里。这样我也不知道你心里在想什么。”</p>
<p>遇到没眼色劲的BB机了。</p>
<p>佐助气闷到堵心，左右看了又看，只从兜里找到一根路上被人送的心形棒棒糖。或许是愤怒使人降智。他想也不想，抬手就塞进BB机的嘴里试图堵住——翻出的是臭袜子他也照样。</p>
<p>鸣人愣愣地把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来，拆开包装纸舔了舔。果然多做好事总会收获回报。</p>
<p>面上冷冰冰，兜里藏心心——酷哥柔情还蛮可爱的厚。</p>
<p>他咂了咂嘴，觉得自己只做了一点微不足道的工作，于是露出一个不好意思的笑容：“很甜。”</p>
<p>佐助：“……”现场脱袜子还来得及吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>甜。那不是，甜到齁了都。不是迪士尼约会，就是棒棒糖甜嘴。大过年的，为什么要和狗过不去？</p>
<p>一旁的受害人十分呕心，白眼翻出花色：“俩瓜娃子耍朋友能不能另外找个地嗦？我这还吊着呢！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“恭喜。”在两人回到各自的考生等候室时，纲手微笑地宣布结果，“明年再来。”</p>
<p>佐助捂着嘴半句话不说，抬脚就甩门走了。大蛇丸看着他的背影若有所思：别看他这个弟子成天“莫挨老子”的……关键时刻还挺会撩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>另一层，自来也跟在弟子身后亦步亦趋，委婉道：“鸣人啊，耍朋友呢，不光是两个人的事情，还要考虑到彼此的家庭背景、亲戚关系啊！”</p>
<p>鸣人把宣布明年补考的通知单塞进兜里，含着糖不解：“耍朋友还要门当户对啊？”</p>
<p>自来也斩钉截铁：“那是肯定的！”</p>
<p>鸣人认真想了想，最后苦恼地叹了一口气：“那以我爸的身份，我岂不是谁都高攀不上的南人？”</p>
<p>难怪他从小就没几个朋友。我太南了。</p>
<p>“呃，”自来也一时竟想不出什么好词，好一会儿才欲言又止，“你有自信……总是好的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>谁都高攀不上的南人，在二十岁生日后，迎来了封建包办婚姻的毒打。</p>
<p>“先扯证，再培养感情也不晚嘛！”</p>
<p>鸣人头大地用枕头捂住脑袋，却挡不住碎碎念继续进入耳朵。</p>
<p>“你还有什么不满？宇智波可是著名的帅哥家族哦？结婚了就是豪门女婿了哦？你知道宇智波家的那小子在忍者论坛上有多少疯狂的男友女友粉吗？——零头都比你的多哦！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>另一头，“七姑八婶”也都在倾情劝说：“忍者里头，漩涡一族可是最好的联姻对象啦！你往上数数以前的火影：不是母胎solo到狗带，就是迎娶漩涡走上现充人生啊！”</p>
<p>这一大家子亲戚实在太多，想同时劝说某人的时候，简直是灾难式的狂轰滥炸。这边从星座相配率开始瞎扯，那边以查克拉适配度为主题发表论文。要是谁不小心说一句“以前宇智波还娶不上呢！”，就有人立刻开始攻讦：那是娶不娶得上的问题么？我们宇智波自古就是搞族内通婚的封建家族懂不懂？要不搞自己，要不就搞基。</p>
<p>现在这才叫与时共进、迎接新时代科学发展观呢！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后“好话”说了个精光，家长们开始原形毕露：</p>
<p>玖辛奈“嗖”地把被子掀了个彻底，暴躁道：“你以前不是说他给过你糖，你对他还挺有好感的吗？这又是怎么了？！”</p>
<p>怎么了……鸣人恹恹的。当然是那之后又见了一次呗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十八岁的开端，已有两年忍者工作经验的鸣人，成了雇佣市场里的热门新星。虽然比同期晚了一年才考上忍者从业执照，但通过不懈的努力与热情的服务态度，“鱼板超人”已经成为新一代里接单最多的五星忍者。</p>
<p>今天的抓捕前置任务里包含暗中观察。头顶烈阳堪比三十个小火炉同时怼脸，漩涡鸣人热得只穿条裤衩，挤在拉面店的玩偶服里大汗淋漓。</p>
<p>他心里默默念经：这任务是大型任务，A级忍者都能接，想要拔头筹，得吃苦中苦。于是满头大汗地朝各路人张开决心的怀抱……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>此时一位不愿透露姓名的宇智波佐助走过——没有任何伪装，连头发梢都写着“我来抓你”四个大字。</p>
<p>嚯，这个弟弟我见过的。</p>
<p>鸣人至今还记得三年前的一糖之缘，对这个抑郁（跳.楼未.遂）小哥的基础好感值颇高。今天真是碰巧。鸣人拖着腿上一堆馋糖的小朋友，从玩偶服兜里掏出做成鱼板形状的棉花糖，殷勤地把佐助塞了个满怀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只见佐助皱起眉头，熟练地对着胖拉面开了个写轮眼——</p>
<p>艹！这个傻蛋我忘不了！</p>
<p>佐助至今还记得三年前的一吻之仇，对这个自说自话的制杖用光了记仇的小黑账。今天真是不巧。佐助用鱼板棉花糖把小孩引开，打算完成任务前先快速报他个1%的仇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人隔着个玩偶服对视，态度截然相反，还挺有一冰一火爆.火花的苗头。旁观的忍者喜不自禁：“稳了稳了！本任务最强的俩竞争对手杠上了！现在不抢人头更待何时！”</p>
<p>目标人物的注意力全集中在那个气势最强的黑发男人身上，谨慎移动，心想这届忍者不大行，连个伪装都不做，转头就被伪装成各式广场雕像的小喽啰群殴，不禁顾不上低调，发出怒吼：“艹！钓鱼啊！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没工夫再对视了！</p>
<p>“鱼饵”宇智波闻声把小黑账一丢，发出王者抢怪的绝强气势，拉仇恨值、画地锁人一气呵成，宇智波祖传幻术瞬间笼罩目标！</p>
<p>目标双眼发直，呆立原地，周围一个查克拉画的无形圈。小喽啰站在圈外无力叹息，发出熟悉的赞美：“又他娘的被宇智波给抢了。”</p>
<p>佐助对胜利早已见怪不怪，施然迈出一步，抬眼就见一只黄色小蛤||蟆如火箭狂冲而去，砸了目标一脸。</p>
<p>通灵术！这回他用的幻术算不上高深，被通灵兽蕴含查克拉的一脚直接踢破。</p>
<p>是谁！是哪个不长眼的傻蛋！他面色漆黑，指尖千鸟的白光激烈跳动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身边的“仇人”在玩偶里提着裤衩高呼：“蛤||蟆龙！把他给我捆了！”</p>
<p>傻蛋自曝了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>佐助急忙要补上，怒声呵斥：“别给我添乱！”</p>
<p>“你站在原地尽发呆，我给你添什么乱了？”幻术课重修三次才勉强及格的鸣人莫名其妙，转身看他一眼。</p>
<p>拉面碗的直径太大，这一转身猝不及防，全靠意外，竟把佐助抡个踉跄。靠眼睛发动的幻术方向一偏，所有人的目光集中：</p>
<p>蛤||蟆龙“呱”一声傻兮兮地砸进喷泉池。</p>
<p>被佐助挡在外面的忍者目瞪口呆，佐助和鸣人呆了一呆，唯一靠肌肉记忆的目标人物不顾忍者不能暴露的三守则，连爬带滚地要遁地而去。</p>
<p>“休想！”佐助和鸣人齐声高喊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当着普通人的面使用显眼的忍术是很危险的，轻易就会造成严重后果——例如去暗部队长的月读世界里写十万字检讨书。</p>
<p>要是郊外，鸣人有一千八百万种方法可选，但九尾的忍术吧，一不小心就会当众发光长尾巴。</p>
<p>要是郊外，佐助有一千八百万种方法可选，但宇智波的家传吧，从那位祖宗开始就风格浮夸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>怎么办？鸣人拉下玩偶拉链，打算偷偷放条尾巴去钻地抓目标脚腕。</p>
<p>至于佐助，他往旁边一瞥——好，这傻蛋还有条裤衩不至于裸..奔。于是伸手一抓、一掀，硕大的玩偶服如投石器的石头般直飞目标。</p>
<p>他的动作实在太快，电光火石之间，鸣人身上一愣，脑中空空，只有一个念头：</p>
<p>死！都！不！能！漏！脸！</p>
<p>现在只穿一条卡通花裤衩的鸣人一露脸，往后他就别想在忍者联盟里混了！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鸣人在关键时刻每每有急智，要不然也不能担上“意外性NO.1”的美名。</p>
<p>果然，他灵机一动，半秒之间，结印大喊：</p>
<p>“忍法！色.|.诱之术！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在那个瞬间，被天外飞偶差点砸吐的目标已经无人再看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>整个广场上的人都惊了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>怎、怎么……今天维多利亚的秘密和魔法少女变身秀联动吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>佐助默默看了她很久，最后才一言难尽地开口：“变形可以，变性……倒也不必。”</p>
<p>鸣子瞪了他一眼，理直气壮：“那变形术我也不会啊！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>反应最快的普通人得属警..察。处理这种情况他们已经很熟练了，边擦鼻血边抽警.棍、解手铐、脱外套，一气呵成，只数秒就把鸣子紧紧包围。</p>
<p>女..警用外套把鸣子从头罩到尾，正义凛然地呵斥：“广场不准裸..奔！Twitter上说过多少次了！”</p>
<p>鸣子愣愣地看了她一眼。怎么回事……她平时在忍者联盟里使用的时候没这规矩啊！</p>
<p>佐助叹了一口长气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“咦？等等、不是、你误会了！等一下——”“伤风败俗”的鸣子冲佐助高喊，“喂！你帮我解释一下啊！”</p>
<p>佐助短暂地沉默半秒，难得大发善心：“他是因为任、咳、拉面才这么穿的。”厚重的拉面玩偶需要清凉的打扮，一点儿没错。</p>
<p>“什么？！”警|察大惊失色，“怎么能为一碗拉面就出卖自己？就是波士顿龙虾拉面也不至于吧！”</p>
<p>“什么鬼！”鸣子气到快吐血，“都是你！你小子胡说什么啊！”</p>
<p>那不然还说“我们其实是忍者！我们能嘴里吐火、身上发光、当场变性、半秒脱..衣！”的大实话么。</p>
<p>佐助垂眸沉思，在写十万字检讨书与清空小黑账之间斟酌一秒……</p>
<p>嗯。他划掉自己的小黑账，看鸣子一眼，礼貌点头，“先走一步。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当日，宇智波鼬收到属下鹰（宇智波佐助）的工作报告，最后一行如香港娱记令人震撼：</p>
<p>[备注：不慎造成一男子當街變女裸.|.奔，被關入警|局。]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼬：“……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当日傍晚，表面身份为“蛙去哒连锁餐厅”老板的波风水门——正抱着保释金坐在警|局大厅等着见他苦命的“女儿”，收到了该工作报告、及暗部队长宇智波鼬的批注：</p>
<p>[宇智波一族的传统是：战斗中爆||衣，而非战斗中爆他人之衣。]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>水门：“……”</p>
<p>好气啊，可还是要保持围笑:)。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二日清晨，副盟主旗木卡卡西收到即将记录存档的报告，及盟主波风水门的批注：</p>
<p>[要继续保持传统，不要瞎改瞎出格。]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>卡卡西：“……”</p>
<p>他按着太阳穴把文件交出去，对下属郑重嘱咐：</p>
<p>“未满18岁禁止浏览。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>好了，让我们回到“为什么现代社会还会出现封建包办婚姻”的论题。</p>
<p>为什么？</p>
<p>回溯到三个月前，经过和平协商大会上的种种扯皮后，面对当时的僵局，某位天才一拍大腿，提出了一个绝妙的脚主意：</p>
<p>既然嫌宇智波一族和大家的关系不紧密，那就紧密一点好了嘛！</p>
<p>你宇智波的现任族长退一小步——不要再族内通婚搞封建，你忍者联盟的现任盟主退一小步——交出正值单身的宝贝儿子，直接来个姻亲不就成了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当时这主意一出，所有人的目光都不约而同地集中到宇智波现任族长——的儿子脸上。</p>
<p>嗯……天资卓绝，年龄稍大几岁，宇智波祖传的脸部基因……有内感觉了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这就看出提前进入高层的前瞻性了——</p>
<p>宇智波鼬面对诸多媒婆眼神，不慌不忙，淡定表示：“这么巧。我还有个弟弟，正和盟主的孩子一般年纪。”</p>
<p>他见波风水门和宇智波富岳的脸色都不以为意，又适时放出一个大雷：“并且，他们二人早已互定终身。三忍大人皆能作证。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>水门瞪大眼睛，不可置信地望向自来也：“师父！这么重要的事情，您居然没有告诉我？！”那不就只是个害他儿子进橘子的小混球吗？！</p>
<p>自来也赶忙安慰他：“你不要急。四年前他们接吻的时候，我就已经郑重地和他探讨过这个问题。他已经懂——”</p>
<p>“天哪！”水门崩溃地一喊，“还四年前就亲过了？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那边心伤透的老父亲还在怀疑人生，这边宇智波富岳面无表情地侧脸：“谁在上？”</p>
<p>鼬毫不心虚地肯定道：“佐助。”亲.嘴那天在上嘛。</p>
<p>富岳微微点头，重新坐直，露出了“我们宇智波在哪都要最牛掰”的隐晦得意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>至于压根不在场的当事者“小情侣”，并没有发言权。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>稀里糊涂的脚主意晋升到稀里糊涂的婚礼。稀里糊涂的俩“新人”坐在新婚卧房里，稀里糊涂地对视。</p>
<p>“……现在做什么？”鸣人极少穿量身定制的西装，只觉得浑身不自在，更别说旁边还坐着个名义上是他丈夫，实质上是真冤家的宇智波。</p>
<p>佐助平静地坐在软塌上翻书，说：“他们送了不少礼物。”</p>
<p>鸣人见他新婚之夜依然埋头苦读，估摸着自己装不起这份学霸专属的B，只能顺着佐助说的开始拆箱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“卡卡西老师送的……”他嘴里低声嘀咕，手里拆缎带不停。半分钟后他拿出一本与砖头无异的典藏版《亲..热天堂》，默默无言。他怎么一点儿都不惊讶呢。</p>
<p>“带土……”鸣人拎着粉色蕾丝边的围裙抽了抽嘴角。您是家庭主妇吗！</p>
<p>“好色仙人……”鸣人翻了个了然的白眼，把一堆“人生大事的教程”扔到一边。</p>
<p>“爸……”鸣人捏着眉头长叹气。这么多蛙去哒的用餐优惠券有什么用！！！</p>
<p>“小樱……”绝了。鸣人想要撅过去——“被小时候暗恋过的女生送了补肾套餐是一种什么体验”，广邀忽友来答题。</p>
<p>“然后是……斑的。”他手一抖，差点儿把礼物盒当地.雷扔出二里地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>佐助听着动静抬起头，看着扔满一地的马赛克小玩具吐出一串省略号：“………………………………………………………………”</p>
<p>鸣人默默看了他一眼，挽尊了一句：“你们家的老太爷，还挺、挺……”他尴尬而不失礼貌地“呵呵”一声，“紧跟潮流哈。”</p>
<p>佐助：“……”</p>
<p>他镇定地解释：“从血缘角度来说，他并不是我的直系太爷。”我们家的风格不是这样的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他合上书，冷静地点评，“看来这次联姻，他们是认真的。”</p>
<p>鸣人苦着脸：“我妈都说了，忍者联盟和你家的友谊有多长，我俩的……事，就要保持多久。”</p>
<p>“？”佐助像是遭到背叛似的，不可置信地睁大眼睛，“可鼬和我说‘友谊永存’！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>俩难兄难弟相互对视一眼，说不出话来：“……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“罢了。门外查克拉已经消失了。我去客房。”佐助把书扔到一边，站起身。</p>
<p>鸣人瞥了一眼，瞬间有些惊慌。他强作镇定地问道：“呃，那个书……”</p>
<p>佐助也顺着他的眼神看了一眼书皮上的《婚前.性.知识十问十答》，立时轻咳一声，板起脸，严肃地替自己解释，“进来前鼬给我的。”</p>
<p>——鼬：“爸让你临时抱个佛脚，不要临阵抓瞎，一次落败，他这辈子就在波风大人面前抬不起头了。”</p>
<p>他都没脸说实话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鸣人不知道能说什么，只好“哦”了一声。看你那表情还以为是在研究高数呢。</p>
<p>“闲着也是闲着。”佐助加重语气强调。</p>
<p>“……是哦。”鸣人尴尴尬尬地一笑，“总不可能真做那、那种事吧……”</p>
<p>话音落下，两人都顿时沉默。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>几秒后，鸣人和佐助默契地对视了一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>漩涡鸣人，母胎solo长达二十年，人称“理论的王者，实践的青铜”。</p>
<p>宇智波佐助，铁血独狼长达二十年，本质“理论的新人，实践的巨人”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在迎来一个至关重要的人生难题：</p>
<p>谁更♂行♂？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>五秒过去，两人同时起立，握拳抵唇轻咳一声：</p>
<p>“我去睡了/客房。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>临出门，佐助转身，郑重地做出承诺：“我们，只有形式，没有本质。同意？”</p>
<p>鸣人反应了一会儿，“哦。”他摸着后脑勺，心想这小子说什么废话。</p>
<p>作为一个从小到大饱受欢迎的大众男神，对着这样一个第一次见面就借机来拥吻的笨蛋，佐助还是紧皱眉头，经验丰富地再次强调：“听清楚了吗？我说的是，我对你，没有任何兴趣。你也不要对我抱有不切实际的幻想。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈？！鸣人简直被气笑了，给了他一个巨大的白眼，“我要是哪天对你产生兴趣，我就地试用斑的礼物！你才是，休要肖想本大爷完美的身材！”</p>
<p>“可以。”佐助轻蔑地哼笑一声，“要是哪天我对你的肉..体产生兴趣，我当众宣布我是‘少盟主的男人’！”</p>
<p><br/></p>
<p>被重勾矛盾的两人不欢而散。</p>
<p>整五分钟后，鸣人猛一敲脑袋：混蛋！那还不是我吃亏！</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>下篇预告：看标题(疯狂暗示)</p></div></div><div class="info">
<p></p><div class="label"><p><br/>                        <a class="f-fl" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c7907192">2020-01-30</a></p></div><div class="tags f-fl"><p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3szd">佐鸣szd</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3%E6%96%B0%E6%98%A524H">佐鸣新春24H</a><br/></p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div class="comment">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>评论(61)</p></div></div><div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(1248)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共6人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kikyou887.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kikyou887.lofter.com/">炸鸡好吃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yizuojingming.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yizuojingming.lofter.com/">一佐惊鸣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yanxiao333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yanxiao333.lofter.com/">訾湛 砚霄</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sntara.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sntara.lofter.com/">Tara</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/">落花一梦🌸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://leciel073.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://leciel073.lofter.com/">yota</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/">鱼一条</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/">无殇</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/">无殇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fanhuayoushiluomoyoushi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fanhuayoushiluomoyoushi.lofter.com/">洛·安</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://3290179137.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://3290179137.lofter.com/">💚</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/">艾莜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/">米兰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://jici5998.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jici5998.lofter.com/">路未</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhangsan356.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhangsan356.lofter.com/">张三</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://bingtang969.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bingtang969.lofter.com/">孤叶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dreams1028.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dreams1028.lofter.com/">九酒久</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://wangsishixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wangsishixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/">妄司是小仙女</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yeweiliang618.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yeweiliang618.lofter.com/">木枝</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/">吃包子不吃肉肉！</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://384298469.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://384298469.lofter.com/">404 NOT FOUND</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://384298469.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://384298469.lofter.com/">404 NOT FOUND</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lugoudan859.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lugoudan859.lofter.com/">吕狗蛋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fanghuaxiangjiaopi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fanghuaxiangjiaopi.lofter.com/">防滑香蕉皮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://piaosheng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://piaosheng.lofter.com/">飘笙今天熬夜了吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/">anniewang2001</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://allurement.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://allurement.lofter.com/">都市稻草人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mm15077285281.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mm15077285281.lofter.com/">宿香</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/">云云</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/">Gospel Dreamer</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zephyr-pcc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zephyr-pcc.lofter.com/">谢苍</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://2675670061.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2675670061.lofter.com/">梦里不知身是客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ciqing124.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ciqing124.lofter.com/">刺青。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://56896057.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://56896057.lofter.com/">Hoteru</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yourlieinapril510.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yourlieinapril510.lofter.com/">半吊子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aaaakasi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aaaakasi.lofter.com/">你也是</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://douzi42294.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://douzi42294.lofter.com/">豆子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/">梦   魇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/">圈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/">1827</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/">1827</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/">猴子望天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://cc00708.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cc00708.lofter.com/">今天也想有粮吃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mushi406.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mushi406.lofter.com/">慕时焦糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://o--o6298.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://o--o6298.lofter.com/">璃铭喜欢711</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/">行走的包子君</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/">行走的包子君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div></div><a class="prev pager" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c80c22ef"></a><br/><a class="next pager" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c77cd2f9"></a></div>
</div><div class="g-ft">
  <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
</div>window.permalink = false;<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p>    window.layer = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>